Kritter
Kritters are enemies in the Donkey Kong series of games. They are the grunts of the Kremling Krew, and first appeared in Donkey Kong Country. They are goalies in the Mario Strikers series. In Donkey Kong Continent, Kritters are one of the most common enemies. In this game, three varieties of Kritters appear. Green are the normal variety, but the new green Kritter that are more muscular then the old ones like the one of 64 is still a mystery since he hasn't appeared in any new fighting game like Donkey Kong 64. Blue Kritters are the same as green, except they require three hits to be defeated. Red also require three hits, but attack by running at the Kong and punching. In Ultra DK, Kritters are once again major enemies, despite the fact that King K. Rool isn't the main villain. Game appearances Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Kritter is an unlockable character in Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. ''Donkey Kong Knockout Kritter is one of the three starting Kremling players in multiplayer mode. He has similar stats to Donkey Kong and his special move is to grow twice as fat as normal doubling his strength and halfing the damage that is done by foes. Donkey Kong Racing Kritter appears as a playable character in the multiplayer Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. He appears as part of the Kremling category. NRL Sub Kritter appears as one of ten subs. He has all balanced stats and has no special skills at all. He is only used when a player on the Donkey Kong Wilds team is injured. New Super Mario Bros. Wii: All-Star Quest Kritter is also a common enemy in World 2 in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii: All-Star Quest. These enemies are hard to defeat. ''Donkey Kong: Country King of Beats Kritter was a playable on adventure mode and multiplayer mode. If you defeat Lady Diva, Kritter grab the Tiki Intruments and unlock the door. However, Princess Figure was not allowed to unlocked, but refused.She was agreed and actually her named is true Lady Diva. After defeated her, Kritter unlocked the door and wins the Beats Medal. Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Kritter is the boss of world 2, the lake. He is helping keep the shards away from Mario and co. He has 3 attack: Jump, Claw, Charge. To kill him, the player must hit his head 3 times. Mushroom War Kritters appear as one of the primary enemies for the Kremling Krew faction in the game. However, those who choose to play as a member of the Kremling Krew are able to select a Kremling as a character class. Mario Kart: V² Circuit Kritter appears as a starting racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. He is a mediumweight with a large size. He has an slightly poor speed, slightly poor acceleration, slightly above good handling and slightly above good traction. Gallery Kritter SM3DW.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Kritter.PNG }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kremlings Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Species Category:Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Donkey Kong Enemies Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit